


The feeling of Love

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Gifts, Letters, Music, mention of other gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: White Diamond develops a crush on Greg, and does her best to try and win him over in one quick action.





	The feeling of Love

>Shortly after her trip to Earth to help heal the corrupted gems, White Diamond found herself drawn back to the planet. The thing Steven had called music at what he called a concert had intrigued her, it was very different from anything she had ever heard on Homeworld, it spoke to her on a level she couldn't explain.  
>It took some convincing, but White Diamond was able to obtain some samples of Earth Music from the Crystal Gems and the tiny organic known as Connie. Disks were placed in the hands of the Peridots she had brought along, and the group returned to Homeworld, the Peridots managing to create something to play the music without destroying the disks.  
>White Diamond found herself enjoying many of the songs she had been given, but she found herself particularly drawn to one disk specifically. She smiled as she held the case for the CD gently, Mr. Universe written in big bold letters at the top, a picture of a younger Greg on the cover, scrubbing on his van with the phrase Let me drive my van into your heart printed next to him.  
>She touched the picture gently and smiled as she recalled something. "Mr. Universe.......yes, I remember you now, you're the one that Pink fell in love with. You're Steven's father. Listening to your music, I.....I understand part of what my Starlight saw in you." A light pink blush formed on her cheeks as she continued looking at the picture.  
>"I....I must win you for myself! I must show you how I feel!" White proclaimed to herself, placing the CD case down gently on a nearby console before her fingers started flying along it, typing commands swiftly, orders that needed to be filled if her desires were to be known.  
>She had the best gems under her command go to him, Quartzes, Sapphires, Peridots, Emeralds, all sent to serve as his personal attendants and protectors. With them she had sent instruments made on Homeworld, designed after Earth instruments, intended to produce melodies the world had never seen. Finally, she had the best scientist gems whip up technology that would extend the musicians lifespan by hundreds of years, to allow him to keep making music for centuries to come.  
>When the attendants returned to her and brought the life extending technology back with them, White Diamond's heart sank. The gems informed her he had given the instruments to a human band known as Sadie Killer and the Suspects, to make their sound something extraordinary.  
>One of the Emeralds handed a piece of paper to White Diamond with shaky hands before all the gems rushed out the the chamber. White Diamond smiled for a brief moment as she opened the paper up gently, hoping that her feelings had somehow gotten through to the organic.  
>As she began reading the words, her heart fell. "Dear White Diamond. Oh geez, I think I know what you're doing, and I want to say, it's not necessary. I know you still feel guilty about what you did to Steven, and you think you need to make amends with me, his father, for what you did. Just to let you know, I don't hold it against you, I know you've been doing your best to set right your mistakes, and I know Steven has already forgiven you, and that's good enough for me. Please don't feel obligated to send any more good will gifts, and thanks for the instruments, they've helped the band I'm managing out a lot! Signed, Greg Universe."  
>Tears rolled down her face as she wadded up the letter and tossed it to the ground, stomping on it and screaming out in pain. "No, NO! He thought I was trying to BUY his forgiveness! He doesn't realize how I feel at all! How can I make him understand?!"  
>White Diamond pulled at her hair as she crouched down and cried in frustration. Large tears splashed along the ground, running into the built in drain on her ship.  
>Slowly, her tears dried up, her resolve returned as she moved out of a crouch and into a proper sitting position. "I, I'll figure out a way! I know I can get him to understand somehow." She snapped her fingers, a screen popping out of the console and hovering into her hands. Once more, she input characters into the screen.  
>White Diamond typed out a very short message "To all gems under my command. I need ideas on how to win the heart of a male human. Offering a great reward for whoever comes up with the idea that works first." With a smile, she sent off the message to all the gems she still commanded.  
>Hope filled her form "Surely one of the thousands of gems I have can help me win his heart. Just you wait Mr. Universe, we'll be together. It's meant to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a monster for making White Diamond cry? I get the feeling she'd start trying to get someone's attentions romantically in all the wrong ways at first.


End file.
